1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for shaping a workpiece and more particularly, to a paper clamp press for straightening or removing bends, folds or creases from a clamp arm of a metal file or paper clamp. In a preferred embodiment the paper clamp press is characterized by a pair of plier-type handles pivotally attached to each other and terminated by top and bottom jaws, respectively, which jaws are manipulable between open and closed positions by means of the handles. The bottom jaw of the open jaws first receives the distorted metal clamp arm of the paper clamp. A cylindrical roller spans interior roller channels provided in the sides of the top jaw for travel along the clamp arm toward the extending ends of the jaws as the jaws are pivoted from the open to the closed position, to press the clamp arm against the bottom jaw and progressively remove the bends and folds or creases from the clamp arm along its length. A leaf spring provided in the top jaw returns the bidirectional roller to the pivoted or handle end of the top jaw as the spring-biased handles are released and the jaws opened, after which the straightened clamp arm is removed from the bottom jaw.
A standard or conventional file or paper clamp is typically used to bind one or multiple sheets of paper in a page binder or file folder. A typical paper clamp includes a clamp strip which is attached to the inside spine of the page binder or file folder and a pair of metal clamp arms extend from respective ends of the clamp strip. The clamp arms are extended through respective openings provided in the page or pages and then a retainer strip is inserted on the clamp arms, after which the clamp arms are bent downward against the retainer strip and held in place by retainer rings provided on the retainer strip and slipped over the clamp arms, in order to secure the page or pages in the page binder. After repeated use of the clamp arms in removing and inserting pages in the page binder, with accumulation of multiple sheets secured in the folder by use of the clamp arms the clamp arms frequently become excessively bent and folded, making it difficult to remove and replace large stacks of pages and cumbersome to secure the clamp arms to the retainer strip when securing pages in the page binder. Accordingly, the paper clamp press of this invention provides a mechanism for straightening and smoothing one or both of the clamp arms of a paper clamp, making it easier to remove and replace the accumulated stack of pages or portions thereof, and to slide the clamp rings over the clamp arms while clamping pages in the page binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various plier-type devices are known in the art for grasping and manipulating or shaping a workpiece. Typical of these devices is the "Watch Maker's Pliers" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 309,976, dated Dec. 30, 1884, to Roman Oehler. The pliers are characterized by a pair of pivoting handles terminated by respective jaws for grasping and closing the joints of metal rings by use of the handles. An "Asparagus Holder" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 602,097, dated Apr. 12, 1898, to Chris H. Oertle. The asparagus holder is characterized by a pair of handles pivotally attached to each other and terminated by elongated jaws or holders to facilitate gripping and handling vegetables such as asparagus, by use of the handles. U.S. Pat. No. 831,477, dated Sep. 18, 1906, to Arthur Sandall, details a "Tool", characterized by a pair of pivoting handles terminated by jaws for gripping and shaping a wire. A pair of grooves provided in the tool register when the handles are apart and become offset when the handles are closed, such that a wire can be cut in the grooves as the handles are squeezed together. A "Hand Clamp" for repairing holes in shoes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,883, dated Aug. 30, 1927, to S. N. Coleman. The hand clamp is characterized by a pair of pivoting handles terminated by jaws, and opposing plates are provided in the respective jaws in facing relationship. One of the plates is placed inside the damaged shoe and the other plate outside the shoe over the hole in the shoe to be patched, and a patch spread with cement is inserted between the outside plate and the hole in the shoe. The jaws are closed using the handles, such that the patch is pressed and cemented against the shoe, thus sealing the hole. U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,752, dated Aug. 21, 1951, to John E. Collins, discloses "Optician's Pliers" for shaping temple bars on a pair of glasses. The optician's pliers are characterized by a pair of pivoted handles terminating in elongated top and bottom jaws, each having an L-shaped cross-sectional configuration. An arcuate anvil extends downwardly from the end of the bottom jaw. After the temple bar is heated to effect a desired pliability thereof, the temple bar is positioned between the jaws, which are then engaged with the temple bar to shape the temple bar over the anvil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,450, dated May 17, 1977, to Goran Ygfors, details "Pliers of Plastic" which are preferably reinforced with glass fibers and constructed from two lever members pivoted together to provide gripping jaws at one end and handles at the other end. The jaws are slightly elastic and have their meeting faces angled so that the faces diverge from the front of the jaws toward the pivot. Pressure exerted on the handles deflects the jaws until the jaw faces abut, and stops provided on the handle side of the pivot operate to limit and prevent jaw deflection movement beyond their full abutment disposition. A "Wire Wrap Removing Tool" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,182, dated Feb. 8, 1983, to Gary L. Kolter. The tool is characterized by a pair of pivoting handles terminated by jaws, each provided with an interior longitudinal groove toward the end thereof and is used to distort the configuration of a wrapped wire conductor on a terminal pin, thereby lessening the frictional contact between the wire conductor and the terminal pin to permit sliding of the wire conductor from the terminal pin.
An object of this invention is to provide a paper clamp press for straightening or smoothing a bended, folded or creased clamp arm of a metal paper clamp.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paper clamp press characterized by a pair of pivoting handles which terminate in top and bottom jaws, respectively, for receiving a bended, folded or creased clamp arm and a cylindrical roller disposed for travel in the top jaw for pressing the distorted clamp arm against the bottom jaw along the length of the clamp arm as the handles are used to pivot the jaws to the closed position, progressively removing bends and creases from the clamp arm.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a paper clamp press characterized by a pair of handles pivotally attached to each other and terminated by a top jaw and a bottom jaw, respectively, which bottom jaw receives a bended, creased or folded clamp arm of a metal paper clamp; a cylindrical roller having pins and disposed for travel in the top jaw from the pivot toward the extending end of the jaws for pressing the distorted clamp arm against the bottom jaw along the length of the clamp arm as the handles are used to pivot the jaws from an open to a closed position, to progressively straighten and remove the bends, folds or creases from the clamp arm; and a leaf spring provided in the top jaw for engaging and returning the bidirectional roller to the handle or pivoted end of the jaws as the spring-biased handles are released and the jaws opened, after which the straightened clamp arm is removed from the bottom jaw.